Ponta meets Chocolate
by Elis Narene
Summary: A slight twist and meddlings with chocolate one day turns Sakuno lightly 'aggressive'... Much silly fluff, non-yaoi, RyoSaku pairing one-shot.


Disclaimer : i do not own any of the characters but i do 'own' their torture.. XD

Was on chocolate rampage when i wrote this.. the romance is not my type (and i'm actually not that big a ryosaku fan) so..sumimasen and please R&R for improvement! :p

Cherry tiger, it's your fault for inspiring me into this... (ok,ok, thank you..)

**Ponta meets Chocolate!**

Sakuno was nibbling on some chocolate Tomo-chan had given her as she sat on one of the park benches. The thought of what Tomo-chan had said still made her blush. -_"Mou, Sakuno, if you can't stop thinking about Ryoma-sama, this might help!" _– 'Help? Unn... I _can _stop thinking about him!' Her thoughts were a little too passionate as they overwhelmed her and brought her to her feet, making her bump into a white-capped someone...

"Ah! Ry...Ryoma-kun! Gomenasai!" the poor girl blushed redder than ever, bowing profusely.

Ryoma looked at her, shrugged and would have walked on if Sakuno hadn't suddenly thrust the chocolate out to him. "Um...do you...do you want some?" Taken aback, but still the 'cold' expressionless kid he was, said in the same flat tone, "No."

Again, he wouldn't have noticed her big brown eyes tearing up if Momoshiro hadn't suddenly jumped out from behind a bush. "That's too bad of you, Echizen! How can you not accept a gift from a girl?!"

"Momo-senpai! Are you following me?"

"That's not the point, Echizen. Chocolate is a very special 'gift'... especially from a 'loved' one." This was too much for Sakuno. Embarrassed, still blushing bright red, she ran away. "Hah, look what you've done." Momoshiro looked all innocent and glanced in every direction except Ryoma's. "It was _your _fault, Momo-senpai." But, a twinge of guilt actually stirred in him and he set off after her, stopping only to get a can of Ponta, his favourite remedy for things.

He found her at the next park, perched beside a fountain, looking all miserable, chocolate still in hand. "Chocolate melts, you know." Startled, she looked up and was caught by one of Ryoma's almost expressionless gazes. She could feel the only-just-subsided colour threatening to return to her face again but couldn't look away. "Ryoma-kun."

"You can have this." He held out the can of Ponta to her and sat down. Accepting the token of 'peace' with one hand then setting it down beside her, Sakuno was painfully aware of the silence while Ryoma seemed to have made himself comfortable, leaning his head on one propped up hand and bouncing an ever-present tennis ball with the other. She bit her lip and opened the can absent-mindedly before suddenly realising she hadn't yet thanked him.

"A...Ano... Ryoma-kun, thank you..."

"Hn? Cheh... excuse Momo-senpai's big mouth. I don't know what he meant by..." and this was the first time Echizen Ryoma had ever had chocolate stuffed into his mouth. Caught totally off guard by this, his reaction was uncertain but to turn immediately to look at the 'assaulter'.

Sakuno, face flaming, mind going full gear and pushing it's limits with worry. 'What have I done??' Oh no! Now he really hates me!' It had been, after all, her first instinct to stop him from repeating those embarrassing words uttered by Momoshiro earlier, but like this! She scrambled to her feet and bowed low. "Gomenasai!" And just only realized that Ryoma was choking. She gasped and acted quickly, grabbing the Ponta can then helping Ryoma to it.

Only when the entire 'crisis' was over did Sakuno realise how close to Ryoma she was – left arm half draped over his shoulders, the other hand holding the Ponta can up a few inches from his face. One of her braids was hanging down, brushing against Ryoma's cheek. Of this, he was well aware and suddenly realized the rigidly tied braids did nothing to reduce the softness of her brown tresses that he'd once thought were too long.

About to set his smart mouth to work again, he was tilting his head back slightly to face her when he felt it. That falling motion, the tightening clutch of her hand on his sleeve with that arm that was across his shoulders, the now wildly flailing braids and finally, her face inching down to his in seemingly slow motion, frantic expression across it and all was darkness as their lips met. He did not even know when his eyes had closed or when he caught her as she fell but he was aware of a faint taste of Ponta and chocolate mingled into their 'kiss'.

Owari.


End file.
